1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein generally relates to digital graphic novels, and in particular to providing automatic translation of digital graphic novel content.
2. Background Information
Electronic books (“ebooks”) come in a variety of formats, such as the International Digital Publishing Forum's electronic publication (EPUB) standard and the Portable Document Format (PDF). Ebooks can be read using a variety of devices, such as dedicated reading devices, general-purpose mobile devices, tablet computers, laptop computers, and desktop computers. Each device includes reading software (an “ereader”) that displays an ebook to a user.
Graphic novels are a form of visual storytelling traditionally delivered through print media. However, publishers are increasingly providing this content for digital consumption using ereaders, especially on phones and tablets. Such digital graphic novel content is available in a wide range of jurisdictions and there is demand for graphic novels in many languages. Typically, providing translated versions of graphic novels requires altering the underlying images. Consequently, bootleggers often make unlicensed translations available before publishers and authors can get official translated version to market.